Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom
Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom is the first Nickelodeon special of Winx Club. It has merged together episodes 1, 2, 7, 8, 10 and 22 of Season 1, with redone animation and a new voice cast. Synopsis Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna are BFFs who attend Alfea College for Fairies. Together they study hard, hang out, and when faced with trouble, they transform into beautiful fairies and save the world from evil. Plot Bloom, an ordinary girl, is excited that summer vacation has begun and her parents promise her a surprise. Bloom thinks it is the scooter she wanted, but instead, she gets a bicycle. After a ride to the park, she gets caught up in a battle between a fairy named Stella and an ogre named Knut. She discovers that she has magical powers and tries to convince her parents to let her go to Alfea, a school for fairies. Bloom's parents let her go study at Alfea and there, she and Stella meet their dorm mates, Musa, Tecna and Flora. During a night out on the town, she meets the Trix, a trio of witches made up of Icy, Darcy and Stormy. After the battle between the fairies and the Trix, they return to Alfea and form their group, the Winx Club. The next day, the girls' manual labor is put to the test when Griselda appoints them to clean the enter school while the faculty and the other students are away. Seeing that cleaning the enter school is too hard, they enlist the help of the Specialists from Red Fountain. After the Winx and the Specialists clean the school, they have a party to celebrate their accomplishment. The Trix suddenly appear at Alfea in an attempt to search for the Dragon's Flame and conjure up a monster to distract the Winx and Specialists. However, they are able defeat the monster and catch the Trix in the act. The monster is then taken away by the Specialists and the Trix are sent back to Cloud Tower after being lectured by Headmistress Faragonda. The next day, the Trix infiltrate the simulator in an attempt to expose and harness the power of the Dragon's Flame during Bloom's test. Bloom transforms into a fairy and is revealed to be the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, but before the Trix can harness the power, Bloom blasts them with fire and sends them back where they came from. In the end, Bloom passes her test and the rest of the students praise her for her big accomplishment. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Mike *Vanessa *Kiko *Talking Plant *Daphne *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Knut **The Whip *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda Songs *Winx, You're Magic Now *Two Hearts Forever *The Power of Charmix *Winx to the Top *The Power of Fire *Superheroes Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *Bloom's home world is referred to its original Italian name Domino, rather than Sparks (used in the 4Kids dub, Cinélume Season 4, and the first two movies). *Stella is now referred to as "The Fairy of the Shining Sun" rather than "The Fairy of the Sun and Moon". *The basic fairy form is referred to as Charmix, not to be confused with the Season 2 upgrade of the same name. *In Italy, this special was aired under the title "The Destiny of Bloom" and renamed for the English version under the title "The Fate of Bloom", but the title card has never been seen. Differences There are many differences between the one-hour Special and the original first season: *The Winx are wearing their second/third season civilian outfits from the beginning. *The theme song is a remix of the fourth season's theme song; all background music has been replaced as well, with several tracks from the fourth season being used. *All scenes were completely redrawn and reanimated instead of recycling old footage; as such, the characters aesthetically resemble how they appear in the fifth season. *There were also a few cases of objects, outfits, and characters being redesigned: **Bloom's pajamas and Stella's princess outfit **Stella's scepter (both ring form and scepter form) is redesigned. **Knut's face looks much more detailed and menacing than it did originally. **Darcy's nose is redesigned. **Bloom's eyes have been redesigned. ** Palladium is shown to already be in the form he gained in Season 2. **The buildings are taller than the ones in the original. **The show's episodes are put in high definition for Nickelodeon. Episode 1 The following from the first episode adaptation is omitted from the special or altered: *The part where Bloom gets dressed is replaced with Kiko looking over her. *All scenes with Mitzi were removed. *The male runner in the background is replaced with a female runner that bared a strong resemblance to Aisha. *Stella's powers are also altered with special effects that came from her Believix form, which are stars. *The ghouls holding Stella down is removed. *The scene of Bloom's jeans being ripped is omitted, most likely because of the change in Bloom's wardrobe. *Stella's fainting scene is shortened. *Unlike the original version, Knut leaves on his own, not after Stella attacks him again. *There were no remaining Ghouls, and the scene where Stella fights then are removed. *The Trix scolding Knut about his glasses and Knut using a Hunter Troll scene is omitted. *The scene with Stella talking with Bloom in her room about Alfea is shortened considerably. *The battle between Bloom, Stella, and the Specialists against Knut and his cohorts is also cut down for time. *Stella does not transform into a fairy when the troll attacks *Sky and Brandon never swap identities in the special, despite being an important subplot for the first season. (However, the subplot does still remain intact in the next special). *When Bloom says "Me, a fairy?" she is over a bubble background instead of a star background. Episode 2 The following from the second episode adaptation is omitted from the special or altered: *Stella transporting Bloom and her family to Magix is much more detailed with one of Musa's songs from the fourth season serving as background music. *The conversation between Palladium, DuFour and Wizgiz is omitted. *Faragonda somehow already knows about Bloom and her intention to study at Alfea despite not being on Griselda's list (why this is the case is never explained), so the subplot of Stella making everyone believe Bloom is Veranda of Callisto is completely omitted and everyone knows Bloom's real name from the start. *Griselda explaining the rules of Alfea is cut, as well as the reason why Stella flunked out of Alfea the previous year (it is never even hinted at, so it may have been reconnected). This eliminates the need for future scenes when other characters reference this blunder. *Faragonda comes out to greet the students on her own; Wizgiz, DuFour, and Palladium are not present in the scene at all. *The scenes of Flora knocking over her plant and Kiko attempting to eat the plant (and Flora planting carrots for Kiko to eat instead) are omitted. *The scene of Griselda spying on the girls is omitted. *There is a change in the time setting when the girls went to Magix together; in the series, it is daytime. In the special, it is dusk. *Bloom's first impressions of Magix and Stella's explanations are omitted. *Knut shopping for a new pair of glasses is omitted, as well as his conversation with the Trix. *Bloom attempting to use her cellphone to contact her parents and Tecna's examination of the phone are omitted. *Enhanced special effects are used whenever Darcy displays her powers or sensing abilities, such as a translucent purple background when she senses Bloom, shadow silhouettes being used when Darcy creates a duplicate of herself, and Darcy having a different vanishing effect. *Icy's powers also have altered special effects, particularly snowflakes being used for the special. *Stormy smiles when she prepares to attack Bloom instead of growling in anger. *Bloom being encased in ice by Icy's spell is shortened in the special. She is also never actually seen being defrosted in the special. *Since Miss Faragonda knows who Bloom is, the scene where Bloom and the others get caught sneaking in after dark is omitted. *The transformation sequence for the Winx girls lasts much longer than the original version with an abundance of special effects. The girls also announce their names and the powers they specialize in at the end of their transformation sequence. *The end poses of the transformations are also changed, with Flora's end pose being the same as her Believix end pose from Season 4. *There is a narrator saying "Meanwhile at the Alfea College for Fairies" at Alfea. After the end of the second episode's events, the special skips all the way to episode seven, removing all references happening in the skipped episodes, including the initial fixation on Stella's scepter the Trix had before discovering Bloom's powers. *Additionally, Bloom does not actually become a fairy until near the end of episode eleven's adaptation, whereas she achieves her fairy form as early as episode three in the series. *Pepe debuts at the end of the third episode in the series, but is not seen or mentioned at all in the special. Mirta and Lucy are also nowhere to be seen in the special (though Mirta and Lucy will be introduced in the next special). Griffin is also completely absent in this special (save for the scene where Stella explains Cloud Tower to Bloom). *Stella's parents being divorced and Musa's mother being deceased are not acknowledged at all in the special, but may be referenced in the future. Episode 7 The following from the seventh episode adaptation is omitted from the special or altered: *Instead of the Winx being forced to clean Alfea without magic as punishment for breaking into Cloud Tower to retrieve Stella's ring, it is rewritten as a special assignment for the Winx while the rest of the school leaves campus. *The Cloud Tower cafeteria scene and everyone, except the Winx, leaving for their outing is omitted. *Brandon is seen in his season 2 civilian outfit. *The cleaning sequence is altered. *The Trix's Crystals are now called the "Vacuums" like the original Cinélume, not the "Whisperian Crystals" like the 4Kids version and the sequence for summoning them is shortened. *The summoning of the Cretan Minotaur is shortened; its eyes are redesigned to have cat's eye pupils. *The scene where the Specialists arrive to save the girls is omitted. Episode 8 and Episode 11 The following from the eighth and eleventh episode adaptations are omitted from the special or altered: *The rest of the eighth episode from when Bloom, Stella and Musa are left behind to Riven starting to hang out with the Trix. *The scene where Bloom is using a Wishing Well and talking to her friends about her and Sky going out in is omitted. Their outing later on is also not included. *Though Darcy expresses an interest in using Riven for the Trix's gain, Riven is never actually put under Darcy's spell in the special, so any act he commits under their influence is not in the special. *The Trix do not use dolls to Astral-project themselves into Bloom's simulation test, instead they transport there. *Much of the scenes of Bloom's midterm are removed. *Instead of casting a spell, Bloom jumps in to save Kiko. *A clip from episode 22 is used. *Instead of clones, there is only one Kiko. *Palladium congratulating Bloom for passing her mid-term is cut out. The girls still cheers for Bloom, but do so because she finally became a fairy instead of the reason in the series: Bloom inadvertently damages the simulator, which forces Palladium to postpone the midterms for everyone else. New Transformation Images Bloom Winx Nickelodeon.jpg|Bloom's new transformation. Stella's Winx Form - The Fate of Bloom.jpg|Stella's new transformation. Flora's Winx Form - The Fate of Bloom.jpg|Flora's new transformation. Musa Magic Charmix 2.jpg|Musa's new transformation. Tecna's Winx - Nick.jpg|Tecna's new transformation. Before and After A picture comparison of the characters before and after the redesign: Bloom_Civilian_Season_1.JPG|Bloom, Before BloomNick.png|Bloom, After Stella Seasons1-2.JPG|Stella, Before StellaNick.png|Stella, After Flora Civilian1.JPG|Flora, Before FloraNick.png|Flora, After Tecnacivilian1.jpg|Tecna, Before TecnaNick.png|Tecna, After Musa11111.jpg|Musa, Before MusaNick.png|Musa, After 1x01-Riven.jpg|Riven, Before RivenNick.png|Riven, After 1x01-Timmy.jpg|Timmy, Before TimmyNick.png|Timmy, After BrandonS1.jpg|Brandon, Before BrandonNick.png|Brandon, After SkyS1.jpg|Sky, Before SkyNick.png|Sky, After Icy - WCEp102.png|Icy, Before IcySp1.png|Icy, After Stormy - WCEp107.png|Stormy, Before StormySp1.png|Stormy, After DarcyS1.png|Darcy, Before DarcyNick.png|Darcy, After Faragonda - Ep102 (1).jpg|Faragonda, Before FaragondaNick.png|Faragonda, After Griselda - Ep102 (4).jpg|Griselda, Before GrizeldaNick.png|Griselda, After KikoS1.png|Kiko, Before KikoNick.png|Kiko, After KnutS1.png|Knut, Before KnutNick.png|Knut, After MikeS1.png|Mike, Before MikeNick.png|Mike, After VanessaS1.png|Vanessa, Before VanessaNick.png|Vanessa, After PalladiumS1.png|Palladium, Before PalladiumNick.png|Palladium, After Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom